


亲密敌人

by LoisLithium



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisLithium/pseuds/LoisLithium





	亲密敌人

除了乐趣，还有鲜血。

“你比动物的味道好上太多。”王耀抹去下颚上飞溅的细小血点，满足地叹息了一声，“可惜总是只能尝上小小的一口。”

伊万正往被他咬破的手腕上缠绷带，闻言抬起头看着他：“你最近好像总是很饿。”

“因为快到冬天了。”王耀按住他摆弄绷带的手，拉过他的手腕慢慢地舔，那个不大的伤口很快就愈合了。但过于靠近那散发香甜的脉搏，王耀的獠牙又悄悄探出了嘴唇。

伊万捏住他的下巴：“小心点。”

王耀伸出舌尖在他按着自己下唇的拇指上转了一圈，然后张开嘴把它裹了进去。他含着那根手指笑起来：“就再喝一口。”

指尖传来的刺痛让伊万皱起眉头，他屈起手指掰开王耀的嘴，那里面还未及吞咽的唾液和鲜血一下顺着王耀的嘴角淌下来。王耀被他按着舌头，发出一阵难过的喘息，眼睛里泛起泪意，让深红的虹膜更加闪亮。

“要听话。”伊万低声说，把手指从他嘴里抽出来，淡红色的轨迹粘连着落在王耀的下颚上。

王耀用手背抹去那些带着血腥味的粘腻液体，在急促的呼吸中咒骂了一声，他抬头哑着嗓子对伊万说：“本来只想喝一小口，现在我想吸干你。”

伊万笑了，双手落在他的脸颊上：“你不想复仇了？”

王耀也笑了：“你不想活命了？”

 

死亡的硕果是如此甜蜜，维纳斯的皓腕，美杜莎的明眸，但是在最终的审判之前，无人意欲抢先品尝那剧毒的甘美。饱满的果实在手中，烂熟多汁，从指缝间溢出的果肉鲜红淋漓，引来许多贪婪的双唇，落在死物的口腔内化为泥土。

今晚没有月亮，因此一切都沉浸在黑暗中，包括王耀的红眼睛和伊万的银十字架，所以这个时刻是可以存在的，闭目塞听就能够潜入隐密的天堂。隐秘的天堂在双腿之间，沿着能够触摸到的狭窄小径，去那深处湿润的柔软之门。叩动门扉发出颤抖的回响，用爱语来骗取入内的许可，前来应答的不是爱语是爱欲。

王耀的眼睛被自己垂下的黑发覆盖，陷入的是黑夜中的黑夜，而黑暗中拥抱他的双手永远不会拥有和他相同的体温，爱上的是敌人中的敌人。被按住膝盖的腿是无法逃跑的，溢出喘息的嘴是无法说谎的，没有枷锁的爱是无法永恒的。愚人的链条绕在他的脖子上也绕在伊万的脖子上，末端的锁头在彼此手中。

所以他不打算挣扎，同时也知道对方不会挣扎，已经平衡的天平是不会摇晃的。他需要猎人协会的帮助来清剿推翻长老会的新教徒，猎人们需要他的情报来减少伤亡获得胜利，非常公平的买卖，如果没有爱的话。

又或者确实是没有的，王耀想，像他这样喝血才能活着的家伙在数百种语言中有数百种名字，但没有一个属于人类，所以人类的想法应该也不属于他。这可能就像吸血后的冲动，只是一种生理反应，和任何精神层面的东西都无关，何况他没有灵魂，大概也没有精神。被转变的吸血鬼会有人类时期，但王耀从存在于世上开始就是吸血鬼，因此他才呆在那倒霉的长老会，他从没有机会感受人类是怎样思考的。

是否人类在这样的时刻除了喘息和呻吟还需要说些别的？但伊万从不对他说话，所以他也没什么好说的。况且除了说话他们还有更重要的事要忙，还有什么比活下去更重要呢？所以他们得先填饱肚子。

王耀不知道是不是因为他正咬着伊万的脖子，所以那里的血管才跳动得那么快，可是埋在他身体里的血管也跳得很快，是因为那里也被他咬着吧。他把伊万胸前垂下的十字架用力握在手里，那锋利的银器很快就割破了他的手心，接近黑色的深红液体流淌下来，和人类的血腥味不同的奇异味道和他的血液一同滴落，落在他脸上，让他忍不住闭上眼睛。然后就有像吻一样的触觉落在那里，他知道伊万只是为了取食血液，但如果他能脸红的话可能还是会脸红。他还在流血的手一下脱力地滑落下去，暗红的足迹就从胸口一路蜿蜒而下，那像吻一样的触觉也追随而去，让他的腰轻轻地振动，紧绷着拱起，而那触觉好像也真的变成吻了，最终又回到他的脸上，回到他的嘴里。

其实他在夜里也能看清，黑暗事实上隐藏不了任何东西，不管是伊万吻他时皱起的眉头还是下颚上将要低落的汗珠，所以他用手抚平皱起的眉头，用嘴唇抹去将要低落的汗珠，沿着脖颈上跳动的血管轻轻摩擦，舔过他刚刚制造的、还未完全愈合的细小伤口，在滚动的喉结上变成缠绵的吮吸，那里有一道狰狞的伤疤，如果不是王耀的血，它就会杀死伊万了。

王耀能从那双玻璃珠一样的紫色眼睛里看见他自己，就像映在镜子里一样没有温度，而不是映在人的眼中。他几乎有些气恼地捂住那双眼睛，气恼之后还有恐惧，来自他假装不知道的原因。

王耀却听见轻轻的笑声，他更不敢放开手了，怕发现那双眼睛里根本没有笑意，怕他还是被映在冷冰冰的眼睛里，怕看见他自己的脸上却有过于热忱的表情。“别笑了，说点什么……”王耀哑着嗓子说，那种熟悉的战栗又来了，从身体内部爬上髋骨最后又会钻回身体里，啃咬着他的深处，让他喘息着痉挛起来。伊万的胸膛压下来，他听见心脏在那里面有力地跳动，几乎想要用手穿透其中把那饱含热血和生命的东西挖出来捧在手中细细爱抚，只是不知是他先刺穿伊万的心脏还是伊万先砍下他的脑袋。或者两者都不会发生，因为就目前而言他们正因为高潮而头脑空白。

 

“我想把你变成吸血鬼。”王耀说，已经是示爱一样的话语。

“想都别想。”伊万说，摘下被王耀弄得满是血的十字架，没有了迫近的圣物威压，王耀的红眼睛又回来了，像展开的红丝绒慢慢覆盖他黑色的虹膜，光洁细腻又迷人。他伸手捂住那双眼睛，这次轮到王耀笑了起来。

“你在怕什么？”王耀说，弯起血淋淋的嘴唇。

“怕我忍不住杀死你。”伊万感到王耀的睫毛在他的手心里颤动，像一捏就会碎的蝴蝶。

“我死了不是更好吗？”王耀握住他的手腕。

“也对。”伊万在赞同中故意带上了一些恶意，并且因此感到愉快。

王耀一下拿开他的手，露出底下的黑眼睛，干涸的血液凝固在他的脸颊上，仿佛深色的泪滴：“那等合作结束之后，你来杀掉我吧？”

伊万的手指落在那上面，当然是擦不掉的，他于是轻轻蹭了两下，那结成的硬壳就化为细细的碎屑，在吸血鬼蛋白石似的皮肤上留下一道红色的痕迹。他抚摸铺在他胸口的黑色长发，柔软又细滑，握在手中如同流水，如果砍下这颗脑袋这一切都会瞬间化为尘土，包括他最恨的那双红眼睛，包括他最爱的那双黑眼睛。

“那样的话，我也会死的。”他说。

“是的，你需要我的血才能……”王耀露出无趣的表情。

“我不是那个意思。”伊万搂住他的腰，额头抵着他后颈上一块突出的骨头。

王耀笑了一声，然后，因为他无法掉眼泪而没有哭，但他事实上是想哭的。

能阻止爱的是死亡和时间，但对于他来说死亡是到不了的海市蜃楼，时间则是失去意义的静止之物。那么现在，再没有什么能阻止爱了。

-END-


End file.
